This Kiss
by marcasite
Summary: A kiss is just a kiss is just a kiss


_Happy Birthday, Lori! You are simply fabulous! _

_Thanks go to Mel for the awesome beta job! This is fluffy, hot stuff. Is there such a thing?  
_

* * *

"Would you like to kiss me?"

He looked at her as she sat on the bed, twisting the sheet with her hands. He smiled as he walked over to her, framing her face with his hands. "All night, I've wanted to."

Sara leaned into his hands, pressing her face towards his, "So good…"

As their lips met, his eyes closed and she pressed and brushed along his eyes lips, taking the lead, allowing their breaths to mingle. She settled her palms on his chest and felt the pounding of his heart.

She licked his bottom lip and he groaned, parting his mouth and holding her face more firmly. She touched his tongue with the tip of hers and then withdrew a fraction, teasing, getting him to lean forward, searching for more. His tongue chased hers, playing and exploring until he would no longer be teased.

Grissom delved deeper, exploding with urgency, his mouth restless, moving over hers and drawing her closer, demanding more. He picked her up and settled her on his lap, stroking his tongue with hers. He tasted of mint and warmth and he felt rough and smooth at the same time.

Their tongues tangled together in a heated dance so sensual her body ignited and burned.

For only a kiss it was unbelievably erotic.

Grissom pulled back, "God, yes, it's good," he whispered, and covered her mouth again.

She participated fully in the kiss, opening her mouth under his, raising her hands to rest them on his shoulders. When his tongue met hers again, she dug her nails into his shoulders and heard the soft hiss he made.

She breathed in deeply, her nose next to his cheek and drew in a heady odor of soap and male musk. With each beat of her heart, with each stroke of his tongue, she slid further down the in the bed. Because she couldn't stay upright, his body was pressing her down, down, down…

He groaned and dimly, she realized he was affected as she was. She should draw away, but his mouth was too delicious, stroking heat into her, his taste too heady. She drifted dreamily, drugged with sexual heat as he explored her mouth.

He withdrew the barest breath away and she sighed in disappointment, but he immediately placed his lips on her jawbone and nipped lightly.

She jerked with surprise, with pleasure. Her breathing speeded up as his mouth moved to her ear, where he traced delicate whorls with his tongue.

He lifted his head and Sara shivered at the heat in his eyes. Arousal had turned his face stark, his face flushed. His hand was slowly stroking her breast, his thumb slowly circling her nipple.

Before she could form even a sluggish thought, he'd bent his head to her breast and she gasped as he took the tip into his mouth.

He cupped her breast and the sensation was so intense it was like a white hot wire drawing her towards his mouth, this wasn't a gentle suckling, but a grown man's tugging with such strength she thought she would faint from the overwhelming sensation.

Sara looked down and found herself aroused by the contrast of his head against her breast. His hands looked darker, even more powerful, against her white skin.

Sara let her head fall back as he moved to her other breast. The gentle rain had stopped, as if the world had hushed to make way for the sounds they were making-her soft pants, his harsh groans, the erotic pulling of his mouth at her breast.

She was too wrapped up in a sensual haze to protest when a strong hand stroked her leg. First her calf his hand so large it easily met around it, then the back of her knee, then slowly, slowly up the inside of her thigh. He was using his teeth and tongue on her nipple, tugging sharply, and she was on fire.

At the first gentle hint of his hand, her shaking thighs fell apart. He pressed his large, warm palm low on her belly and she sighed in pleasure.

Grissom lifted his head. "Look at me, Sara," he said softly. She lifted heavy lids to meet his eyes burning into hers. The air felt cool on her breasts, still wet from his mouth. He was breathing heavily, his chest expanding like a bellows. His body gave off waves of heat and hers felt as if a furnace burned just beneath her skin.

A large, blunt finger circled lower, along her flesh, stroking the folds. He couldn't help but feel her arousal, feel her hot wetness and she saw satisfaction in his lowered lids, in the flush of red over his cheekbones. His mouth was wet, lips slightly swollen from her kisses.

He pushed a large finger into her heat, barely at the entrance and her hips arched to take more of him. "That's it," his voice, low and deep. "That's it, love."

He moved his finger deeper and circled her clitoris with her thumb. He slowly withdrew his finger and slipped a second finger in. She gave a soft cry and her thighs trembled.

"God, you feel so tight…hot." Grissom grunted.

She couldn't breath. She was burning up. He slid the two fingers gently in and out and then slowly separated them. Sara whimpered.

He circled her clitoris again, hard, and Sara exploded. She clenched helplessly around his fingers as his mouth ground into hers. Her fingers dug into his arms as he continued stroking, harder and harder as she climaxed. She tried to cry out, but his mouth captured the sounds as she continued to clench around his fingers.

He knew just how to touch her, just how hard and soft, to keep her on the edge, in helpless spasms of pleasure so blinding they were almost painful.

She lay back, exhausted. He withdrew his fingers and touched her nipples, wetting them. He bent down and licked them and she jerked.

"Simple kisses, Sara, are never so simple with you."


End file.
